


I like you, and you like surprises.

by Mareridt



Series: 31 Sterek Fics - August edition [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Derek is Not a Failwolf, Drunk Stiles, Fluff, Happy Derek, Little Shit Stiles, M/M, Underage Drinking, a lot of cuddle, amused Stiles, and fluff, derek is a good guy, set between s2 and s3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 05:23:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7671718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mareridt/pseuds/Mareridt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles would have a hell of hangover the next morning, so Derek chose to let him be for the night, hiding better in the cocoon of his blankets. He heard him flail on his couch, probably getting comfy on the couch, sending something on the floor – maybe the cushions – and arranging his limbs to sleep better.<br/>But then he noticed something change in Stiles' scent, the acrid bitterness changing in fizzy excitement. What was happening? Did he-<br/>He didn't have time to answer that question, because right after something heavy landed on him with a delighted chuckle.<br/>Stiles just jumped on him.<br/>From the couch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I like you, and you like surprises.

**Author's Note:**

> So here we go again! Tonight, we have another prompt from my awesome friend Trish, the mandant of the first part of the series. So, third part for the 31 Sterek Fics - August Edition!  
> Unbetad (I will probably beta them at the end of the month), leave lots of kudos and comments! 
> 
> Prompt: Hey, love! Sorry if you thought this was someone else, it's just me :P But I thought of yet another Sterek prompt, so here it is. Stiles: *maybe when Derek is annoyed at him* "Look at that handsome face!" Derek: *deadpanning as usual* "Stop" Stiles: "pinches his cheeks* (It's kinda silly, but I'm amused by it XDD)

 

 

 

Being drunk was _fantastic_.

Stiles like it very, very much, especially when the only alternative was to stay at home all night, alone, doing nothing but watch TV shows or porn. His dad had the night shift again, and even then he wouldn't do much with him if you didn't count the restless nights trying to figure out what happened in the last months.

Yeah, the last months had been crazy enough for Stiles to not want to think about them for a while. After the kanima and another crazy Argent hunter trying to kill them all – he didn't know he could hate so much, but Gerard and Kate? Oh, _them_ he hated very, _very_ much – Stiles was happy to be back to his normal almost invisible state.

Except that he wasn't invisible anymore, the whole school now knew him for some reason or another, and same did with Scott. Fortunately, it was summer, so Stiles was free from school too.

People could ask “then why aren't you spending your summer nights with your best friend?” and Stiles would sigh deeply before answering. He had wanted to, but... Scott? His wolfy ass had too much on his mind to keep him grounded, and his Aderall did that work even better, so Stiles figured it would have been better to let him train his wolfy muscles and take some Stiles time.

If just he knew how to spend that time.

Hence the reason why he was drunk in first place. It wasn't like it was any kind of habit or an _addiction_ , mind you. Stiles was very much in control of that. He just wanted to get wasted and stop thinking about anything else, about Scott doing his were stuff, Allison and his dad being in France, Lydia on holiday, Jackson in London instead of the cimitery, Boyd and Erica leaving to find another pack, leaving only Isaac to hang around with Derek as his alpha, and, well, Derek.

Derek, who he frequently helped with the new alpha pack in town.

Scott didn't know about it yet, and Stiles thought it was better this way, since neither did the two of them know a lot. Derek told him he could go with his friend a lot of time, forget about it for a while, but Stiles declined the offer every single time.

One would wonder why, why sacrifice their summer to do _homework_ for a grumpy wolf who never heard the words 'thank you', but Stiles kind of knew if perfectly.

That was another reason why he drank that night. But obviously he didn't drink _enough_ since while he was wondering where to go to hangover, his feet brought him back to a very familiar building and looking up to the top of it, Stiles could see the giant window of Derek's loft.

He wondered if Derek was in there in that moment, or if he was somewhere training Isaac. Should he go in even if Derek wasn't? Should he use the emergency key which suddenly was so heavy in the back pocket of his jeans?

Oh, fuck, he should have drunk more. He didn't stop thinking for the whole night, and he wasn't going to probably, so why just don't go back in the Jungle and have some more, until he could crush in one of the uncomfortable couch in there and sleep it off, risking to wake up without his things on him.

Stiles hesitated just another moment. Then he stumbled in the building, heading straight to the elevator and clicking the last floor button. He hoped neither Derek or Isaac or Peter were in there. He hoped he could live it down just crashing on the couch and sleep dead till the following morning.

But everyone knew that when coming to Stiles, the Goddess of Fortune turned on the other side.

Derek was in the loft when Stiles emerged on the hallway leading to his loft, and he heard immediately the distinct heartbeat of the guy rocketing up faster the closer he came to the principal door.

The wolf was trying to sleep, enveloped in his blankets like a cocoon, and he sincerely hope that Stiles hadn't found anything that important that he had to wake him up completely. Stiles could crash on his sofa and sleep for a while, it wasn't like it would have been the first time; the sheriff's kid slept more than a couple of times in his loft, more than he was comfortable to admit, so it wasn't like he wasn't welcome there.

Unfortunately, when Stiles opened the loft's door, his scent hit Derek immediately, and with what was distinctly _Stiles_ , Derek could smell alcohol and a weird bitterness. He stayed dead silent even when the door closed again, and Stiles tripped over his own feet, risking to lose his face on his floor.

“Deereeeek” Stiles whined, because he wanted to be answered back or to determinate if there was someone in Derek couldn't tell. “Dereeek, you home?”

And didn't Stiles calling the loft _home_ make his heart lose several beats. Anyway, he didn't answer right back, waiting to see what the human was going to do next. Apparently, he fell on his couch, and Derek relaxed enough to release the breath he didn't know he was holding.

Stiles would have a hell of hangover the next morning, so Derek chose to let him be for the night, hiding better in the cocoon of his blankets. He heard him flail on the couch, probably getting comfy on it, sending something on the floor – maybe the cushions – and arranging his limbs to sleep better.

But then he noticed something change in Stiles' scent, the acrid bitterness changing in fizzy excitement. What was happening? Did he-

He didn't have time to answer that question, because right after something heavy landed on him with a delighted chuckle.

Stiles just jumped on him.

From the couch.

Derek let a grunt slip from his lips, and that made Stiles snicker again. The honey-eyed kid fought with the fort of blanket, searching for a way in, and eventually found one. Or at least Derek assumed so, since next a wandering hand grabbed his calf under the blanket.

The wolf didn't know how, but Stiles managed to sneak in his cocoon without opening it up, and Derek stayed perfectly still, glaring at the window in front of him. Window shadowed then by a pale face tempested with moles and with two dark amber eyes filled with mischief.

“There you are”, slurred Stiles, plump lips stretched in an equal mischevious smirk.

“What are you doing?” Derek didn't have anything else to say, because really, Stiles came there drunk and jumped on him, and was currently under his blankets searching probably for some werewolf's heat since his skin was so fucking cold and- wait. His _skin_. Derek could feel his skin.

 _Holy_ \- Stiles was shirtless!

“I was looking for you, Sourwolf” the amusement and affection in Stiles' voice was disarming. “What are _you_ doing?”

Derek glared. He glared and flashed his red eyes for good measures. He regretted it as soon as the almost inexistent smell of arrousal filled his nostrils. “I was trying to sleep” he grumbled. “Alone.”

“But it's ugly to sleep alone” Stiles observed. “It's good to cuddle. Scott and I always cuddle when drunk. We used to when we were kids too.”

“You speak too much for being drunk” Derek narrowed his eyes. “And I've got no one to cuddle with, thank you very much.”

“Aw, that's so sad!” there was no way Derek was getting used to have Stiles whining in his bed, sounding so sincere and open he felt like it was too much. Maybe he could kick him out on the floor and get away with it. “It's not possible you don't have any cuddle-buddy, dude. I mean, look at you!”

“Don't call me dude.” now, he was really getting annoyed.

Stiles didn't listen to him. “Look at that handsome face!” and _no_ , Derek wasn't in any way blushing in front of him right now, he was not feeling his skin too hot from the tip of his ears to his neck, absolutely not, shut up.

Two soft slighty cold hands came up to cup his face, and Derek swallowed, looking in the bright honey eyes locked with his. “Stop.” he growled.

But Stiles pinched his cheeks, smiling from ear to ear, so happy and amused Derek didn't stop him right away. He patted his cheeks, pinched them again, pulling them, playing with his lips trying to make him smile, and the alpha's patience was running thin.

“Y'know, you're very soft for being Broody McSourbutt” Stiles mumbled, his eyelids heavier than before. Maybe if Derek had enough luck, Stiles would fall asleep and he could kick him on the couch without much resistence. “I remember that time you were shot, at Deaton's clinic. You were fainted, but was so soft” a chuckle slipped past his plump lips, “And I was surprised, because I kept patting your face to wake you up, and I always thought you'd be all hard edges, but I very much love your wolfy softiness, it's cuddly.”

Derek huffed out an annoyed breath. “Fucking shut up, Stiles.”

Stiles pouted. Obviously. As if that didn't make his mouth any more kissable. Derek growled low in his chest, still lying with his hands to him, but Stiles tried to entangle their legs together, and he was really this close to doing something drastic.

Either push him on the floor or cuddle him to death.

“Why?” Stiles asked. “I'm not insulting you in any way, I'm jjust being honest. Don't you like honesty, D'rek? You can detect my lies, even. Isn't it good?”

The Alpha sighed deeply. “Yes. Yeah, it's good” he answered. “Now go to sleep.”

“You know what I like?”

“What?”

“You.” Derek froze, his heart rushing in his chest. “I like you very much, big guy. And I also like chicken. And I like surprises. Do you like surprises, Derek?”

“Sleep, Stiles.” finally, the tone Derek used got Stiles to understand that that little chat of theirs had just ended. Derek needed time to process that sudden confession, try to understand if it was just the alcohol talking or Stiles had been serious about liking him. He wondered if he'd remember something the following morning.

No more questions came, but Stiles pouted for a long while, raising Derek's hope at getting finally the chance to sleep, until he spoke again. “Do I get my goodnight kisses, at least?”

Derek couldn't help but back up a bit. “Your what?”

Stiles smirked devishly, cupped again Derek's face, and leaned forward until his lips were pressed against Derek's, who used everything he had not to fail and fall himself out of bed. He was so shocked he opened up to the boy, who used that opportunity to slip his tongue inside along his.

It took around three seconds to Derek to kiss him right back after that, not fighting for dominance but enjoying the _goodnight_ kiss just like Stiles was. Stiles moaned when he did, cupping his neck with a hand and holding on on his shoulder with the other.

They parted when the need of oxigen was to strong to resist, Stiles panting heavily but satisfied, his face saying everything he didn't, with his blown pupils and his red, wet mouth. His pale skin was red from blush, and Derek knew he was in a very similar condition.

“What...” Derek wanted to ask, wanted to know, had to know, but Stiles was of quite another opinion. He kissed him again, and again, and again, brief, chaste kisses that ended with a loud _smack_ , which got Derek smiling against him in a moment, and then he momentanely forgot about his mouth to pepper Derek's own hot, red face with more kisses, not caring of the itch his stubble provoked on his sensible lips.

Stiles kept on and on until in Derek's chest bubbled up a laugh, and when the kid kissed his nose, Derek couldn't keep it anymore. He burst out laughing, firstly backing away from Stiles and rolling on his back, then pulling the boy over him to hug him tightly and return the gesture. At least he tried, since he was laughing so hard he couldn't stop smiling, but judging by the blinding grin Stiles gave him they were in the same ship.

Stiles took kissing him again and Derek rolled over, but the first wanted to be on top so he pushed and rolled, and they rolled and made even a more mess of the blanket fort, ending up with Derek on his beck, Stiles mostly lying on him, their legs tangled together in a mess of covers.

Stiles held one of Derek's hands and lace his fingers with his, opting for kissing Derek deeply one more time. “So you like it?” he questioned.

Derek chuckled again, wondering how could have a kid like him recudec to a laughing mess melting with love and affection. “Yeah, I do. And I like you too” he admitted honestly.

Stiles gave him another of those blinding grins of his, the ones that reached his eyes and made them shine. “That's _awesome_!” he whispered-yelled. Without stopping smiling, he pressed for the last time that night his lips against Derek's. “Goodnight, Sourwolf.”

Derek let him tuck his head under his chin, and he sighed, feeling a weird but pleasant warm feeling expand inside his chest. “Goodnight.”

 

The next morning, Stiles woke up in a tangled mess of blankets, the spot in which was lying warmer than usual. He wondered why and inhaled deeply the fantastic smell of the sheets, when he realized he wasn't in his own bed.

He jumped in a sitting position, and as soon as Stiles focused on the space surrounding him, the loft, he remembered everything he did the night before. Crashing there, taking off his shirt – which was still on the floor –, finding Derek in his bed and jumping on him.

But no, that wasn't it, he remembered even the kissing, the laughing, the whole situation that could be defined as cuddling, and Stiles didn't know if he had been dreaming or if he was an idiot. Probably both, since there was no way Derek could have returned his feeling.

He groaned and hided his face into the blankets, flailing out again just when the forever loved smell of coffee reached his nose. He surfaced again from the blankets and found himself in front of an amused-smiling Derek, which had in a hand a cup of coffee, and in the other water and a couple of pills.

“Take these first,” the Alpha handed him the water and the medicines, “They'll help with the hangover.”

Stiles didn't answer, he nodded and took everything silently. He knew he was being awkward, but what else should he have done? Derek sat on the bed right in front of him, and took back the empty glass after Stiles downed all the water. “How are you feeling?” he asked calmly, letting him take the coffee.

Stiles took a sip and moaned. “Definitely better, now” he shrugged, not looking anywhere close to Derek's face. Which actually lead to him almost staring at his naked glorious chest, but Stiles was not that unshameful. “Sorry for crashing here.”

Derek shrugged in his peripherical vision. “I didn't mind” was the reply. “I called your dad, told him where you were and when you'd go back.”

Stiles looked up at him in disbelief. “Wha- Uh, thanks?” he blinked, wondering if he wasn't still dreaming. “It was very... nice of you.”

Derek smirked again. “I didn't mind.” He grabbed Stiles' chin between his forefinger and thumb, and leaned forward to press his mouth against his in a deep kiss. Stiles felt his heart trying to escape from his chest to surrender himself to Derek.

When they parted, Stiles gaped. “Why did you do _this_?”

A chuckle escaped Derek's mouth. “I like you, remember?” he whispered. “And you told me you liked surprises.”

Stiles felt his chest swell in hope and affection, and after leaving the cup of coffee on the floor, he jumped right on Derek. “Yeah, I did say that.”

He resumed their kissing session from last night, opting to stay there the whole day to make Derek laugh.

 


End file.
